


Dàirich

by Riddler_ENygma



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 18:39:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riddler_ENygma/pseuds/Riddler_ENygma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il gioco era iniziato con un 'vi fotterò entrambi' ma era ormai chiaro che l'unico ad esser fottuto sarebbe stato lo scozzese!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dàirich

**Titolo:** Dàirich  
 **Titolo del Capitolo:** Bastards  
 **Fandom:** Sons of Anarchy  
 **Personaggi:** Chibs Telford, Tig Trager, Juice Ortiz  
 **Genere:** Introspettivo, Erotico  
 **Rating:** Rosso  
 **Avvertimenti:** Oneshot, Slash, Lemon, Threesome  
 **Conteggio Parole:** 585  
 **Prompt:** Chibs Telford/Juice Ortiz/Tig Trager, "Bastardi"  
 **Note: 1.** Scritta per il [p0rnfest #7](http://fanficitalia.altervista.org/p0rnfest7/index.php).  
 **2.** Il titolo è una parola in gaelico scozzese che sta per “Scopare”  
 **3.** Scritta per il mio Juicy  <3

**__ **

Grattava con i denti sulla punta del cazzo di Chibs che, sospirando dal piacere, cercava di tenere gli occhi aperti.

''Aye... E' fantastico.'' mormorò, afferrando i riccioli scuri di Trager e muovendo con entusiasmo il bacino, spingendosi verso il viso del compagno.

Tig trovò difficile muoversi al meglio con Juice che cercava di spingerlo via mentre passava la lingua sui testicoli gonfi dello scozzese ma, testardo, continuò a farsi scopare la bocca e a prendere la grossa erezione di Chibs fino a sentirla quasi in gola...

''Gesù Cristo...'' imprecò Telford, cercando di allontanare Tig per evitare di venire troppo in fretta ma non aveva fatto i conti con Juice, il quale continuava a succhiare avidamente un testicolo tra le labbra, facendo gemere ancora più forte Chibs. ''Juicy smettila... B-basta così.''

La voce dello scozzese tremava e quando incrociò entrambi gli sguardi dei suoi compagni comprese che non avrebbe potuto tenere le redini di quel gioco ancora per molto.

Fu questione di poche e velocissime mosse: Tig si alzò per primo da terra e si distese sul letto, Juice afferrò Chibs per i fianchi e lo spinse sopra Trager, andando poi ad afferrargli le natiche con le mani.

''Juice!'' cercò subito di fermarlo lo scozzese ma non appena sentì le mani dell'altro massaggiarlo con estrema lentezza e la sua ruvida e bollente lingua leccargli l'apertura la voce gli si strozzò in gola; nel mentre Tig afferrò l'erezione di Chibs, pompandola lentamente.

Il gioco era iniziato con un 'vi fotterò entrambi' ma era ormai chiaro che l'unico ad esser fottuto sarebbe stato lo scozzese!

''Dovresti vedere che faccia che ha, Juice.'' ridacchiò Tig ''Me lo sta facendo diventare così duro!''

Juice mugugnò contrariato in risposta - purtroppo con la lingua nel culo di Chibs gli era un po' impossibile parlare - e, spingendosi più a fondo, provocò a quest'ultimo un lungo brivido che lo scosse da capo a piedi.

''Bastardi...''

Tig gli leccò le labbra, premendo il pollice sulla punta arrossata del suo cazzo.

''Com'è che mi hai chiamato?'' sussurrò, stringendo forte la mano e muovendola più velocemente facendolo gemere così forte da far fermare Juice per allontanarsi dal suo sedere.

''Sarò io a farlo venire, Tig.'' precisò il portoricano, sputandosi su due dita e portandole sull'apertura già umida di Chibs; lo penetrò subito, senza alcun preavviso, e cominciò a fotterlo forte con le dita, girandole ed aprendole per allargarlo maggiormente.

Lo scozzese cominciò a tremare quando Juice trovò la sua prostata e, quasi in una supplica, cercò di farlo desistere dal portarlo all'orgasmo tanto in fretta...

''B-basta...'' ansimò, stringendo con una mano le lenzuola tra le dita.

''Ci stai ridando dei bastardi?'' chiese Trager, fermando improvvisamente i movimenti della sua mano.

''A me sembra che stia implorando di smettere.'' precisò Juice, sdraiandosi sulla schiena nuda del compagno e continuando a spingere le dita contro la sua prostata, mentre andava a leccargli un orecchio.

Telford cercò di restare in silenzio ma, quando Tig tornò a masturbarlo con foga, non riuscì a trattenere né l'orgasmo né un gemito.

Venne, schizzando il suo seme sul petto di Trager che, compiaciuto, cominciò a spalmarselo addosso.

Dal canto suo, Juice sfilò entrambe le dita dalla sua apertura e tornò a carezzargli sensualmente le natiche.

Lo scozzese era felice che la sua agonia fosse durata così poco, non avrebbe sopportato altre 'torture' da parte di quei due.

Fu in quel momento che Tig aprì la bocca, sorridendo.

''Ehy, Chibs ma lo sai che i bastardi...'' la sua voce sembrò quasi intonare una dolce filastrocca.

E il portoricano, tornando a leccare l'orecchio del compagno, andò a sussurrare la fine di quella frase.

''... Hanno appena cominciato?''

 


End file.
